


First Time

by ArianneMaya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know, the last time you and I went for a ride? When we came home late?" Dom waits until Brian nods before he continues, "She was expecting me to tell her that we were late because I'd pulled over somewhere and bent you over the hood of my car. She was almost disappointed when I told her that wasn't the case."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fucking Christ, Dom." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't know if Brian's reaction is because of the image of himself bent over Dom's car, or because of Letty's disappointment at knowing it hadn't happened. He has a feeling it's a little bit of both. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

"I'm done with my tune-up. Gonna grab something for lunch." 

Dom looks up from the car he was working on and looks at Letty, amused. "Didn't Mia drop by with lunch?" 

"She did. But I'm not feeling like eating sandwiches." Letty doesn't add anything else, obviously waiting for Dom to connect the dots on his own. 

It takes him a moment to do so, to realize that with Vince, Leon and Jesse gone to get their latest delivery from Harry – he'd wondered why it had to be all three of them, but now he's almost sure it was Letty's doing – and Letty off for lunch, it will be just he and Brian in the garage. 

He shakes his head at her. "I don't need you to play matchmaker, Letty."

"Ain't playing matchmaker. Just giving you a nudge in the right direction." 

He grabs her by the arm, brings her closer. She's still smiling at him, that angelic smile that he knows better than to trust. 

"We don't even know if he's into guys."

Letty pushes herself on her tiptoes, brings her lips to Dom's ear. "With the way he's looking at you? Maybe he ain't into guys, but he sure as hell is into you." 

She kisses him, soft and sweet, and he can't help grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. There's a strange light in her eyes, a light that he can't quite explain. 

Maybe that's why he asks, "You like him, don't you?"

She blinks, looking almost surprised, and says, softly, "I might." 

Dom almost forgets to breathe when he understands that she knows he's falling for Brian, but it won't rip them apart the way he was fearing it would. 

When he gets his voice back, he asks, "What did I do to deserve you?" 

"You don't." She looks downright serious when she says that, a reminder that the girl in his arms is the same who kicked his ass to the curb when he cheated on her with Tran's sister, but still came at Tran armed with nothing but a baseball bat when she thought Tran was going to kill Dom over it. 

He kisses her forehead and lets her go. She smiles and leaves him with a teasing, "Try not to break anything."

Dom's about to ignore everything she just said and go back to work when Brian asks, "What's up with her?"

One look at Brian, leaning against the hood of his car, is enough to convince Dom that it's worth a try. Worst case scenario, he'll get punched and be short one mechanic, but it's not like they _needed_ Brian in the first place.

Right. And if he keeps telling himself that, maybe he'll end up believing it.

He crosses the garage and stops right in front of Brian.

"A'ight. I'm gonna try something. If I read things wrongs, tell me. No hard feelings."

He takes another step toward Brian, thinking it's a good sign when Brian doesn't fidget or try to get away. 

Brian shrugs. "Sure, man. Whatever." 

With a hand on the back of Brian's neck, Dom makes him bend his head and kisses him. An open-mouthed kiss, but without tongue; just enough not to be threatening yet making it clear what's on offer. 

When they separate, Dom releases Brian but doesn't take a step back. "Did I read things wrong?"

Brian licks his lips and Dom has the hardest time not taking it as an invitation. 

"What do you think?"

Dom rests his hands on the car, on either side of Brian, caging him in. "I think that you didn't punch me yet, so that's a good sign. And I think that you're avoiding the question."

He can almost see the wheels turning in Brian's head.

"Letty doesn't look like the type who'd appreciate you cheating on her."

For a second, Dom remains silent. But just for a second. It sounds like Brian is grasping at straws, not like he doesn't know how to say no. "That's your excuse? That's what you choose to hide behind? Letty?" 

"Well, I would have said that you don't seem like the type of guy to cheat on his girl like that, but you already told me that's not true." Brian sounds like he's trying so hard to sound uninterested, but it isn't working. 

So Dom is almost smiling when he says, "You're right. She almost busted my balls for that thing with Tran's sister." Dom takes another step toward Brian, bringing them chest to chest, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper. "But it ain't cheating if my girl knows where I am and who I'm with. It ain't cheating because tonight, I'll tell her every. fucking. detail. And I'll get to reap the benefit of how hot it gets her, to hear me telling her about the guys I fuck." 

He can see the effect his words have on Brian in the blush that creeps on Brian's cheeks, the way his breath stutters. 

Yet Brian asks,"You sure she's good with that?"

"What, you scared of her?" 

"Hell yeah. I'm not dumb enough to underestimate her 'cause she's a girl."

"You know, the last time you and I went for a ride? When we came home late?" Dom waits until Brian nods before he continues, "She was expecting me to tell her that we were late because I'd pulled over somewhere and bent you over the hood of my car. She was almost disappointed when I told her that wasn't the case."

"Fucking Christ, Dom." 

He doesn't know if Brian's reaction is because of the image of himself bent over Dom's car, or because of Letty's disappointment at knowing it hadn't happened. He has a feeling it's a little bit of both. 

He waits a second, and when Brian doesn't say anything else, he asks again, "So. Did I read things wrong?" It feels like there's something else stopping Brian, something that Dom can't see that makes Brian thinks it would be a bad idea. So he adds, "If I did, just say so and I'll back off. You owe me a car, not your ass." 

Somehow that seems to be enough to decide Brian. He takes a deep breath, and says, "No. You read things just right."

"Come here," Dom just about growls before pulling Brian down again, feeling Brian slouch against the car to make it easier. 

Brian locks his arms around Dom, pulling him close enough that Dom can feel that Brian is just as hard as he is. There's nothing soft about this kiss. It's all teeth and tongue and the temptation to bite at Brian's mouth, to take him down a notch or two. As much as Brian's cockiness is part of the reason why Dom was attracted to him – it's been a long time since he's had anyone being that much in his face without any fear – he has a feeling that will make the moment when Brian finally gives in that much sweeter. 

As they keep kissing, Dom slides his hands down to Brian's back, pushing and pulling at Brian's clothes until he can finally get the tip of both hands inside Brian's jeans, teasing his ass. 

When they separate, they're both breathing hard. 

Dom chases Brian's mouth for another kiss before he asks, "You ever been with a guy before?"

Brian lets out a long breath, Dom's gaze drawn to the long line of his throat as he swallows hard. "A couple of times, yeah."

Pushing his hands as far as Brian's jeans will allow, Dom asks, "What's your preference?"

"If I say top, what happens?"

Dom tilts his head. There's something in Brian's voice that makes him feel like this is Brian trying to give himself a way out, and not the actual truth. 

He keeps his voice light when he says, "If that's your answer, this won't go any further than blowjobs."

"What, taking it up the ass is too gay for you?" Brian almost sounds like he's joking, but there's something else there, something Dom doesn't quite grasp. 

That might be why instead of continuing the conversation in the same way, he gives a real answer. "No. It's too much trust." He takes a breath. "After Lompoc, the only person I'm willing to take it up the ass for is Letty." 

He watches Brian blink at him, shocked into silence, and allows himself a small smile. 

"Oh, yeah. You ain't ever seen nothing as sexy as my girl with a strap-on."

Brian's eyes fall half-closed and he sounds breathless when he says, "I'd love to see that."

"Maybe next time." Dom doesn't mean for it to sound like a promise, but damn, the idea of both Brian and Letty in his bed is enough to make him even harder. And Brian's the only one of them three who hasn't figured out that, if he can help it, Dom has no intention for this to be a one-time thing. "So. Your preference?"

"Well, you did say something about bending me over the hood of your car..."

"You sure?" With a teasing smile, Dom slides a hand along Brian's body, from his ass to his dick, just to feel how hard he is. "I've been told I'm really good with my mouth." 

He has the satisfaction of feeling Brian's thrust into his grip, to see him still trying to catch his breath. 

"We don't have much time, though. The guys could be back any minute." 

Still smirking, Dom brings his mouth to Brian's ear. "Like that's a turn-off?" 

The blush on Brian's cheek washes over his whole face. "You are such an ass." 

"If I was that much of an ass, I'd tell you I was teasing and leave you alone to deal with yourself. Is that what you want?" Brian doesn't answer, and Dom can't help how smug he sounds when he says, "Thought so. Turn around." 

He releases Brian to let him move, his breath catching in his throat when Brian lowers himself against the hood of the car. And damn, just damn. In that moment, Dom wants nothing more than to have Brian naked and to be able to take his time. 

Next time, they need a bed. And a full night. 

Right now, though, time is exactly what they don't have. Dom trails a hand down Brian's back, over his shirt, enjoying the way he can feel Brian shiver under his touch. "Gimme a sec."

He walks around his car, opens the passenger door and forages inside the glove box, praying that he thought of restocking after the last time he went out chasing cock. And promptly thanks every deity when he realizes that yes, he did, that the packets of lube and the strip of condoms are right where he needs them. 

He leaves the supplies on the hood of the car, within easy reach, and shakes his head, just a tiny bit, when he sees that Brian's already undone his jeans and pushed them down, along with his underwear, far enough to be able to jerk himself off. 

Reaching between Brian and the car, Dom wraps his hand around Brian's, interlacing their fingers and following Brian's rhythm, tightening his grip enough to hear Brian's sound of pleasure, only stopping when Brian says, "If you keep this up, this will be over way too soon."

"Might help, though," Dom says, even as he immobilizes Brian's hand on his dick. "Take the edge off before things get serious." 

Looking at Dom over his shoulder, Brian says, "No. If I come now, I'll be too sensitive to enjoy you fucking me."

"That would be a damn shame." Dom bends over as he ruffles up Brian's shirt, kissing the skin at the small of Brian's back. He hides a smile as he hears Brian's breath go out of control again. What he'd give to break the barrier that keeps Brian almost silent... "No making you come, got it," Dom says, barely raising himself, his mouth close enough for his breath to raise goosebumps on Brian's skin. "But you can still find out how good I am with my mouth." He licks a path from Brian's back to the top of his ass. "Unless you're too scared of being caught."

The incredulous look Brian throws him over his shoulder almost makes Dom laugh. "You really think I'm gonna say no to that?" 

"Good." And Dom doesn't wait for more of an answer, spreading Brian's ass with his thumbs and diving right in, licking and sucking like he has all the time in the world, relaxing the tight pucker of Brian's ass until he can get his tongue inside. 

He has to bring a hand to his own dick and adjust himself when it turns out that that was just what was needed to finally break Brian's composure. While a hand on his dick wasn't enough to have him make any noise, it takes maybe five seconds of having Dom's tongue everywhere around and inside his hole to have him moaning aloud. That's something to remember. 

Later, though. When Dom isn't so busy losing himself in the scent and taste of Brian, in the easy way Brian gives in when Dom licks one finger and pushes it in alongside his tongue. When he can think of anything beyond the desire that suddenly rushes through him to be inside Brian, to feel all this tight heat around his dick. 

When it looks like Brian's about to melt against the car, Dom grabs the packet of lube, slicks his fingers and pushes one, then two, inside Brian. His other hand finds its way to Brian's shoulder, just a gentle, grounding pressure while he moves his fingers in and out of Brian's ass, slow but assured, like he has no doubt that Brian can take whatever Dom throws at him. 

"Good?" he asks, softly, feeling heat pool in his groin when Brian thrusts back against his fingers, trying to take more of him. 

"Yeah." Brian's answer is barely audible, more breath than actual word. He fucks himself on Dom's fingers, with a wanton abandon that makes Dom want to bury himself as deep as he can in Brian's body and never let go. Dom almost stops moving, letting Brian do all the work until Brian says, through gritted teeth. "Don't tease me, man. I'm not gonna break!"

"If you say so." And Dom moves his fingers until he finds just the right angle, until he can feel Brian go tense all over, until he's hitting Brian just right to turn him into a sweaty, wrecked mess from nothing but his fingers in Brian's ass. 

The next thing out of Brian's mouth sounds more like a whine than anything else. "Don't make me come like this, you bastard. I want your dick." 

With a smug smile, Dom pulls his fingers out of Brian's ass. Before he does anything else, he grabs a clean rag and uses it to trap Brian's dick under Brian, against the car. The murderous look Brian throws his way makes him chuckle. 

"What?" 

"There's no way I can come like that." 

"Oh, I know." Dom brings his clean hand to Brian's face, grabs his chin. "But you want it hard, yeah?"

Brian blinks furiously as his eyes almost roll back in his head. "Fuck, yeah." 

"I'm just making sure I ain't gonna hurt you. It's called being considerate." Dom bends forward a little more, just enough that he can reach Brian's lips and kiss him, holding him exactly where he wants him. "And if you can take it, I'll suck you off when I'm done. Deal?"

It takes so long for Brian to say anything, that if it wasn't for the shudder that runs through him and the almost moan the idea gets out of him, Dom would have expected a 'no'. 

Brian closes his eyes, exhales. "Deal. Give it to me." 

Dom has to kiss him again, short and sweet, and pretend that he doesn't see the look of surprise on Brian's face. 

He wipes his fingers on another rag, pushes down his coveralls low enough that he can unbutton his pants and free his dick. He reaches for a condom, put it on and lubes himself before bending over Brian, kissing Brian's shoulder and fitting his dick to the crack of Brian's ass. 

"You want my dick?" he whispers between kisses. "Beg for it." 

Dom wants nothing than to be inside Brian right this second, but he can be very, very patient when he wants to. And right now, he has a feeling it will be worth it, just to see Brian break. 

He stays where he is, brushing kisses against Brian's neck and shoulder, barely moving except for the gentle slide of his dick against Brian's ass. It's so far from what he really wants, but the feeling of Brian's body under his is enough to make him wait. 

And, finally, he feels the tension seep out of Brian, feels Brian go almost lax under him. And, so low that Dom has to strain to hear it, Brian finally says, asks, _begs_ , "Fuck me, please. Give it to me, come on, I _need_ your dick." 

Using a hand to guide himself inside Brian, Dom moves as slow as he can, watching for the smallest sign of discomfort from Brian, stopping and waiting until Brian's breath evens out before he keeps going. It's _torture_ – his whole body screams at him to bury himself balls deep inside Brian and fuck him like there's no tomorrow – but the last thing he wants is to hurt Brian. 

When he bottoms out, he has to take a breath not to come on the spot. Brian is so fucking tight and no matter what he said about them being on a clock, the last thing he wants is for his to be over too soon. 

It has to show on his face, because Brian looks so proud of himself that it makes Dom want to wipe that smile right off him. 

"Go ahead, Dom. Gimme what you got." 

There's no way Dom can resist that kind of invitation. He rests both hands against Brian's lower back to hold him in place, intent on really giving it to him. 

He's still careful on the first handful of thrusts, waiting until he's sure Brian _can_ take it before he dares going faster, harder, even though his whole body is screaming at him to take and _own_. 

That urge is easy to keep at bay, though, when he has no idea if there will be a next time. He wants more than just this, no matter how good it feels to bury himself in Brian's ass, to hear Brian's string of "fuck, fuck, fuck" and "yes" and "more" and "please". 

For now, though, it's all he has, and he's going to enjoy every second. He goes harder, faster when Brian urges him to, feeling a primal kind of satisfaction when Brian's voice break on something that isn't quite pain but that probably isn't all pleasure, either. Yet Brian doesn't tell him to slow down, and that only makes Dom more determined to make Brian _feel_ him for days. 

The tight heat around his dick, the way Brian reacts without a second thought to everything feels so good, it's a matter of minutes before his balls tighten and draw up. 

Before he can come, though, he hears voices outside. Dom freezes on the end of a thrust that leaves him deep inside Brian. 

Dom's eyes open wide and he traps Brian between him and the car, one hand covering Brian's mouth to make sure he doesn't make any noise. 

He can feel Brian breathe, harsh against his fingers, can almost feel Brian's heart beating under his skin, completely out of control. 

Just when Dom is about to panic too, because damn it, Vince's voice is sounding closer and closer, he hears Letty call out, "Boys! I got lunch!" 

Dom releases a breath against Brian's shoulder. That was way too close. 

He's about to release Brian when Vince's voice sounds again, almost at the door. "Where's Dom? He ain't gonna like it if we don't share with him."

Brian tenses in Dom's arms, but once again, Letty jumps to the rescue. "I'll tell him." 

The door opens, but no more than necessary for Letty to slip through. She spots them almost instantly, her smile reminding Dom of a cat that got all the cream it ever wanted. She leans against the door as she says, "I got lunch." 

Keeping his grip tight on Brian – Dom can almost feel how close Brian is to freaking out – Dom says, "We'll be out in a minute." 

She looks from him to Brian and back again. "You better hurry if you don't want to be stuck eating Mia's sandwiches." 

Dom can't keep the laugh out of his voice when he says, "Almost done." 

Letty gives a little nod then looks straight at Brian. "Next time, I want to watch." 

The adrenaline pumping through Brian's body makes him tense even more, his ass tightening around Dom like a vise. That, along with the image Letty just stuck in his head, is enough to make Dom shudder through his orgasm. 

With one last look at them, Letty walks out. Dom waits a couple more seconds before releasing Brian and gently pulling out of him. 

Brian doesn't move, though. He rests his head against the car's hood. "Man, oh, man..."

Dom gets rid of the condom, tucks himself back in his pants before brushing a kiss over Brian's shoulder. "You okay?"

Still almost trembling from adrenaline, Brian lets Dom pull him upright. "That was some scary shit." 

Dom has the hardest time not laughing at Brian before kissing him. "Was it really that bad?"

Brian makes a face. "Nah, you're right. Being caught having sex by a girl while her boyfriend is still balls-deep inside me happens to me every day." 

This time, Dom just has to laugh as he steers Brian toward the couch in the corner, as best as he can with Brian's jeans still around his thighs. "She set us up, Brian. You ain't got nothing to worry about. And," Dom pushes Brian on the couch before dropping to his knees in front of him, "You're still hard as a rock. Don't tell me you didn't like it." 

Before Brian can say anything, Dom slips a condom on him and swallows him down to the root. Every protest Brian could have made is lost in a mess of "fuck" and "please" mixed with Dom's name. 

Brian was so close that it's matter of seconds before he comes with Dom swallowing around him, going boneless against the couch when the adrenaline rush of getting caught finally seeps out of his body. 

It takes a minute before Brian finally looks like he's ready to join the others for lunch. 

"Man," he says while he stands and fixes his clothes. "I'm not sure who's the craziest, you or her." 

Dom barely holds himself back from saying that if Brian wants to find out, he's welcome to have dinner with them this weekend. 

For once, Dom isn't in a rush. Brian doesn't seem like he's going anywhere. 

They'll have time.


End file.
